


Goodbye

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's death letter to Daniel.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

My dear Daniel, 

This is harder than I thought. Where do I begin? I must be dead if you're reading this. There's nothing I could say to make clear how sorry I am that I said all those awful things to you that day. 

I just had to drive you away from me since you couldn't leave me on you own. My beautiful scholar, you've never been afraid to question my orders, to make me see things from your point of view and this time you actually succeeded. 

You've pulled me from the edge of suicide the first time we went to Abydos. I was ready to give up my life and sacrifice the lives of thousands of people. I didn't care anymore but you made me see that... 

You were my soul, my conscience, and the one that I loved more than anything else. I would have died for you. I wish we had got back Shau're alive. I so wished to see you achieve happiness. I really did. 

But life decided otherwise, didn't it? I'm so sorry I couldn't give you your deserved happiness. I've tried but didn't succeed. 

You said you loved me, but you didn't mean it. I know that now. I was merely the remedy for your loneliness. 

I really wish you had loved me as much as I loved you. When I think about all those nights we've spent together it breaks my heart that they meant nothing to you. 

You've been trying to break up with me for several weeks. Oh, you think I didn't notice? I'm not as dense as I seem, my love. It was very hard for you, wasn't it? You just couldn't do it. 

I wonder why. It's not like you really cared for me after all. Anyway, none of it matters anymore, right? 

I made that choice for you, took the coward's way out cause I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Really thought we'd spent the rest of our lives together but you obviously had other plans. 

Words are not enough to tell you what you meant to me. Just let me say that I hope you'll find true happiness one day. 

I had a small taste of what it feels like. With you and I must admit that it is a wonderful feeling. May fate give you the knowledge of how it feels. You are the one who deserves it most, Daniel. 

I love you. 

Jack


End file.
